Seconde chance pour seconde vie
by Bebereloveemmett
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je vais rencontrer Edward le meilleur ami d'Emmett. Malheureusement, je vais très vite apprendre le secret d'Edward. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'aider. Après tout, il a le droit à une seconde chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voici ma toute première fiction que j'écris, j'ai légèrement la pression. J'ai pourtant l'habitude d'écrire, j'ai mes propres histoires, mais c'est la première fois que je fais une histoire avec des personnages existants et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Avant de commencer, je voulais dire que tous ces personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la talentueuse Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je suis au volant de ma vieille Chevrolet rouge. Je suis la Porsche jaune d'Alice. C'est un cadeau de son père pour l'obtention de son diplôme de fin de lycée. Elle m'a proposé de venir chez elle, car son frère Emmett est revenu de l'université de Chicago, où il fait des études dans le sport.

Il revient dans la petite ville de Forks, car il présente à ses parents, sa fiancée Rosalie, je crois. Emmett est pour moi, comme un grand frère. Il est toujours en train de se moquer de ma maladresse légendaire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un aimant à danger. Emmett a une carrure assez imposante, mais en réalité il est doux, c'est un gros nounours.

Alice m'a distancé, pourtant elle m'avait promis de ne pas faire d'excès de vitesse. Ce n'est pas grave, elle aura droit à un gage et je sais déjà lequel elle va avoir.

Je gare ma voiture dans l'allée des Cullen, ils habitent dans une magnifique villa qui se situe à la sortie de Forks. Je sors de ma voiture en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher, ce qui n'est pas une tâche facile, mais à mon grand étonnement, j'arrive sur mes deux jambes devant la porte d'entrée qu'Alice a laissée grande ouverte pour moi.

— Allez ! Ed, joue-nous encore un morceau.

J'ai tout de suite reconnu la douce voix d'Emmett. Je me demande bien à qui il peut s'adresser.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Ed.

Le dénommé Ed se met à jouer au piano. Il joue sur le piano que Carliste et Esmé ont acheté quand Emmett a voulu en faire. Passion qui a duré deux mois, après il s'est passionné pour les jeux vidéo. Il commence à jouer une mélodie que je reconnais immédiatement, je m'approche doucement du salon.

— Vous n'avez pas trouvé ?

— Non, Edward, vous jouez merveilleusement bien.

— Merci madame.

— Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure de m'appeler Esmé.

— D'accord. Alors, vous n'avez pas trouvé, je vous ai joué.

— Clair de Lune de Debussy.

Cela est sorti tout seul, moi, qui voulais passer inaperçu, je crois que cela est raté. Je pénètre enfin dans le salon.

— Belly Bell, tu te fais désirer. Alice est là depuis au moins dix minutes.

— Je serais arrivée en même temps qu'Alice, si elle n'avait pas mis le pied sur l'accélérateur.

À ces mots, ma meilleure amie se précipite vers moi.

— Mais Bella, cela était tentant et puis cela allait trop doucement pour moi.

— Dis tout de suite que je roule lentement. Tu sais ce qu'on avait dit.

— Oui, que j'aurais le droit à un gage !

À la mention du mot gage, Emmett tend l'oreille.

— Je n'aurais pas entendu le mot gage.

— Tu ne rêves pas, Em. Lili, ton gage c'est que tu ne joueras pas avec Poupée Bella pendant trois semaines

— Trois semaines Bella c'est trop, mais j'accepte mon sort.

Cela me fait trois semaines de répit, mais je sais qu'à la fin de ces trois semaines, elle va bien se rattraper. Emmett m'attrape par la taille.

— Pauvre Bella, elle a horreur du shoping et Alice en est accro. Alice obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

Il décrit bien Alice comme elle est. Elle n'est pas grande, mais elle peut arriver à vous terroriser. Il embrasse sa soeur puis il va dans la cuisine.

Une belle blonde se lève du canapé et elle vient vers moi.

— Tu dois être Isabella Swan, je suis Rosalie Hall, la fiancée d'Emmett.

— Bella.

— C'est vrai, Emmett parle beaucoup de ses petites soeurs et il nous a dit que tu préférais que l'on t'appelle Bella. La personne assise sur le canapé est mon frère Jasper.

— Il a réussi à couper la parole à Alice et c'est un exploit.

— Emmett Cullen, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

— Désolé, Maman.

Il ne changera jamais, je regarde attentivement Jasper, c'est un grand blond. Je regarde Alice qui lui fait les yeux doux, je crois qu'Alice est tombée amoureuse. Rosalie reprend de plus belle.

— Et la personne qui est au piano est Edward Masen.

Edward Masen, le célèbre pianiste. Je possède son tout premier album, j'écoute en boucle Claire de Lune qu'il avait reprise. Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait. À vrai dire, j'avais toujours refusé de voir à quoi ressemblait Edward Masen, je ne voulais pas fausser mon jugement. Maintenant, j'avoue que j'avais eu tort. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux couleur bronze qui sont en bataille et ses yeux verts. Je me sens vraiment banale à côté d'un tel dieu. Il se lève et il vient vers moi.

— Une personne qui connaît Debussy mérite que je la salue.

— Ed ne drague pas Bella. D'abord, elle n'a aucun mérite, elle a ton premier album.

Emmett, il est gentil, mais parfois il pourrait se taire. Je baisse la tête et je me mets à rougir, c'est un autre problème chez moi.

— C'est vrai, tu as mon album.

— Oui, il est dans ma Chevrolet, je l'écoute en boucle.

— Tu as les deux autres ?

— Non, je ne les ai pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai eu la possibilité de les écouter. Ils ne m'ont pas autant ému que le premier, alors je ne les ai pas achetés.

— Bella, ne critique pas la carrière de mon meilleur pote.

Je me mets à rougir encore plus.

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas à critiquer, après tout je n'y connais rien en musique.

— Ne le sois pas et ne le sois jamais. Tu n'as pas à être désolé d'être honnête.

J'ai l'impression que plus rien autour de nous n'existe, que je suis seule avec lui dans une bulle. Mais quelqu'un fait vite éclater la bulle.

— Bonsoir tout le monde.

C'est Carliste qui rentre de l'hôpital. Il me regarde et il me sourit, je le considère comme mon deuxième père, il faut dire qu'il m'a vu assez souvent en consultation à l'hôpital.

— Bonsoir Bella, tu vas bien.

— Tu devrais surtout lui demander si elle n'a eu aucun accident aujourd'hui.

— Emmett laisse Bella.

— Oui papa.

— Bella, j'ai vu Charlie. Il suit une piste sur une de ses enquêtes, il y travaille en ce moment et il ne sait pas quand il rentrera. Donc, je lui ai dit que tu dormirais à la maison pour le rassurer.

Ça, c'est mon père, il est toujours en train d'être inquiet à mon sujet.

— Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Esmé vient se mêler de la question.

— Isabella, tu ne nous déranges jamais. Tu sais que je te considère comme ma deuxième fille. Cela rassura ton père de ne pas te savoir seule chez vous.

— Mais moi aussi je vous considère, comme ma mère, j'accepte de rester pour cette nuit, je vais aller me chercher des vêtements.

— Je t'accompagne.

Je me retourne vers la personne qui a dit cette phrase et je suis surpris de voir que c'est Edward.

— Tu veux venir ?

— Oui, cela me permettra de visiter Forks à moins que cela te dérange.

— Pas du tout.

— Je vais chercher ma veste.

Il part chercher sa veste et je décide de l'attendre dans l'entrée.

* * *

**J'ai une question. J'ai le point de vue d'Edward en tête, mais je ne sais pas si je le mets à la suite ou si le reprendrait une fois que j'aurais fini l'histoire du point de vue de Bella. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant de poster mon deuxième chapitre, je tenais à répondre au Reviews que j'ai eu pour le premier, je ne pensais pas en avoir et je suis très touché. **

**Mamoure21 ****: Je suis ravie que cela te plaise, le secret d'Edward est en partie lié à sa carrière.**

**ceci27 ****et ****Butterflied75 ****: J'ai commencé mon chapitre avec « Édouard » puis j'ai été voir dans les livres pour savoir comment cela s'écrivait et malheureusement je n'ai pas tout corrigé avant de poster, mais maintenant cela est fait**

**juju59****, ****chouchoumag****, ****elo90 ,****CarlieCullen86****et TaDilu****: Je posterai le point de vue d'Edward à part quand j'aurais fini de mettre celui de Bella.**

**Et je remercie aussi les personnes qui ont lu mon histoire.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Quelques minutes après être parti, il me retrouve dans le couloir. La veste qu'il porte fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Bella retient toi sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus.

— Je suis prêt.

Je sors de la maison et je me dirige vers ma voiture suivie d'Edward. Il regarde ma Chevrolet avec un drôle d'air. Il va pour me dire quelque chose quand je lui plaque une de mes mains sur ses lèvres. Elles sont si douces, je voudrais savoir quel gout elles peuvent avoir. Voilà que j'ai des drôles des pensées. Emmett sort de ce corps.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, ma voiture fonctionne très bien. J'ai déjà assez d'Emmett et d'Alice qui la critique.

Sous ma main, je sens ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un sourire. Puis il attrape ma main.

— Tu dois lire dans les pensées.

J'ouvre ma portière, je monte à l'intérieur et j'ouvre sa portière. Une fois qu'il est monté à l'intérieur, je mets le contact et la musique de clair de Lune joué par Edward remplit toute la cabine. Je me sens très gênée, car il n'a pas forcément envie d'entendre son disque.

— Attends, je vais éteindre.

— Non, laisse.

— Si au bout d'un moment cela t'ennuie, tu n'auras qu'à couper.

— Pourquoi, cela m'ennuierai-je ?

— Car elle est sur repeat.

Il ne dit plus rien et je commence à rouler, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très rapide. Mais bon, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour acheter autre chose. C'est quand on a quitté la petite route pour atteindre Forks qu'Edward rompt le silence.

— C'est pour ça que tu l'as reconnu.

— Quoi ?

— Clair de Lune.

— Oui, quand tu as commencé à jouer je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, mais par contre je n'aurai jamais deviné que c'était Edward Masen qui jouait du piano d'Emmett.

C'est vrai, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il jouait sans aucune envie, sans aucune émotion.

— Pourquoi ça ?

Je me mets à rougir. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je mens ou pas ? Mais si je mens, il va le savoir tout de suite puisque je ne sais pas mentir.

— J'ai l'impression que tu rougis souvent.

— Oui, c'est l'un de mes nombreux défauts.

— Qu'elles sont les autres ?

— Tu les sauras bien assez toi, crois-moi.

— C'est donc vrai ce que nous a dit Emmett.

Il leur a raconté, je deviens encore plus rouge.

— Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Je ne te répondrais que quand tu auras répondu à ma question Isabella.

D'habitude, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Isabella, mais venant de lui, cela me fait frissonner. Calme-toi.

Sauvée, voilà ma maison. Je me gare dans l'allée et je descends.

— Je reviens tout de suite.

— Je t'accompagne.

C'est donc accompagné d'Edward que je pénètre à l'intérieur de chez moi. Il regarde chez moi, il est vraiment impressionné. Je me demande bien pourquoi, ma maison n'a rien à voir avec celle d'Alice.

— Tu peux t'installer sur le fauteuil dans le salon, le temps que je prépare mes affaires.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je grimpe les marches deux par deux, si l'on m'avait dit un jour qu'il aurait un bel apollon dans mon salon, j'aurai bien ri.

Je me précipite dans ma chambre, je prends un jeans propre et un tee-shirt long, ainsi que mon éternel pyjama troué. Alice va faire une syncope quand elle va voir mes affaires, mais je suis tranquille à cause ou grâce à son gage. Je prends ma trousse de toilette qui rejoint mes affaires dans mon sac.

Une fois que j'ai tout pris, je sors de ma chambre. Malheureusement, je suis rattrapé par ma maladresse et je rate une marche de l'escalier et j'atterris dans les bras d'Edward qui les avaient ouverts pour me rattraper. Je me sens bien là, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. Je quitte son étreinte après avoir encore rougi.

— Maladroite, c'est ton deuxième défaut. Emmet avait bien raison. Est-ce que le troisième est vrai ?

— Pour le troisième, tu ne pourras pas le vérifier.

— Tu me fends le coeur.

— Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une fille banale comme moi pourrait te fendre le coeur.

J'allais quitter la maison quand je vois le répondeur clignoter, j'appuie machinalement dessus, il se met tout de suite en route.

_Vous avez trois nouveaux messages._

_Lundi 3 août 2009 à 15 h 15 :_

_Bella c'est Mick Newton, Jessica m'a invité à aller à la fête organisée par Lauren, mais avant je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi. Tu me rappelles._

— Tu peux toujours courir. Est-ce qu'un jour il comprendra que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne l'aimerai jamais ?

_Lundi 3 août 2009 à 16 h 30 :_

_Allo Bella, c'est Angéla. Je voulais t'annoncer que Ben m'a demandé en mariage et que j'ai accepté, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. Je te laisse et je t'embrasse._

Je suis si contente pour elle, Angela est mon autre meilleure amie. Elle est différente d'Alice, elle est calme et posée et elle ne te tire jamais les vers du nez, le contraire d'Alice.

_Lundi 3 août 2009 à 18 h :_

_Bella, c'est encore Angela. Cela ne te dérangera pas de demander à Alice. Si elle veut venir avec moi pour choisir ma robe, elle a tellement de goût. Bonne soirée, mon père nous emmène au restaurant pour fêter l'événement. Bisous._

Je suis étonnée que le pasteur Webber ait bien pris la chose.

— Pas de problème. C'est comme si c'était fait.

J'appuie sur le bouton pour supprimer les messages et je sors de chez moi. On regagne la voiture en silence et je reprends la route en direction de ma deuxième maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprend.

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

— Quoi ? Quelle question ?

— Le piano.

Il n'aurait pas pu oublier cette question, avoir une amnésie partielle. Je me remets à rougir. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je rougisse ?

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu le pianiste qui jouait alors que je l'écoute pratiquement toute la journée.

— Oui.

— Avec l'émotion.

— L'émotion ?

— Là en ce moment, je ne pourrais pas décrire ce que je ressens. Je peux juste te dire que je me sens bien et c'est comme cela pour tous les morceaux du CD. Mais ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, chez les Cullen, était complètement différent.

Je m'arrête de parler. Non, je ne peux pas lui dire ça, alors que je ne le connais même pas, il va me prendre pour une folle.

— Bella, je t'en prie. Je veux savoir.

— J'ai ressenti de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse et j'ai eu aussi l'impression que tu n'avais pas envie de jouer du piano.

Un grand silence s'installe dans le véhicule, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Par moment, je ferais mieux de me foutre des gifles.

— Désolée, ne prends pas en compte ce que je t'ai dit. Après tout, je n'y connais rien en musique. Alors, je n'ai pas à te juger.

— Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es une des premières, sans compter mes amis proches, qui me dit les choses sans me mentir. J'apprécie ça plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

On est enfin arrivé devant la villa, je n'ai pas vu le trajet passer. On sort de la voiture.

— Rentre. J'ai oublié une chose importante dans ma voiture.

Je rentre dans la maison et je regagne le salon, ils sont tout assis sur les canapés en train de rigoler, car Emmett fait le pitre pour ne pas changer. Quand il me voit, il devient sérieux et il se lève.

— Belly Bell où est Edward ?

— Il arrive.

— Il t'a dit qu'il est parti chercher quelque chose d'important dans sa voiture.

Je ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas la peine, car son visage prend une expression de colère.

— Je le savais, je vais le tuer.

On le voit tous sortir précipitamment de la maison.

* * *

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu et je suis désolée pour le finir sur un pareil suspense. C'est une chose que je fais très souvent. Je dois être une sadique. À votre avis quel est le secret d'Edward et pourquoi Emmett est-il en colère après lui ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lili36**** : ****Tu as**** trouvé Edward se drogue et Emmett qui avait réussi à le faire décroche une fois n'est pas très content.**

**Alia00 ****: Non, ce n'est pas des préservatifs qu'Edward est parti chercher. Mais ton idée aurait pu être plausible, car dans mon histoire, il est aussi coureur de jupons.**

**Carlota788**** : Tu as trouvé la raison qui fait qu'Edward se drogue.**

**Butterflied75**** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas compris, en fait je le fais express, pour toutes les histoires que j'écris sur mes blogs, je fais pareil.**

**Mamoure21 ****: Non Edward ne va pas partir, je crois qu'il n'a même pas pensé à le faire. Et puis Bella aurait été triste.**

**Bellardtwilight**** : Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre. Par contre, j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration et de mon temps libre donc il peut y avoir un jour entre deux chapitres ou un mois.**

**Chouchoumag**** : C'est vrai que je suis sadique enfin pas tout le temps quoi que, mais c'est pour tenir en haleine les lecteures. Tu as raison, il est dépressif et il se drogue. Il est victime d'un cercle vicieux. Il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir, mais super Bella est là, mais je n'en dis pas plus**

**plaixi****: Merci beaucoup, on sera ce qui à mis Emmett si en colère dans ce chapitre.**

**TaDiLu**** : Je t'inquiète pas tu ne l'es pas pas. Mais tu as trouvé pour Edward.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

On est tous dans le salon immobile, je pense que l'on ne comprend pas trop, ce qui s'est passé, car voir Emmett dans cet état est une chose très rare. Puis on se précipite tous devant la grande baie vitrée même Carlisle.

Ce que je vois à ce moment-là m'a choqué. Emmett a sorti Edward de la voiture et il est en train de le secouer vivement. Alice me pince le bras et a la bouche grande ouverte.

— Mais il est fou, il va le tuer. Il faut qu'on l'arrête.

Rosalie nous regarde puis elle dit.

— Je vais essayer de le calmer et de savoir, ce qui se passe, je reviens.

Elle sort et quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouve devant Emmett. Au début, ils ont tous les deux une conversation houleuse, puis Emmett lui montre quelque chose, mais on ne voit pas ce que c'est.

— Je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est.

— J'ai l'impression que tu es curieuse Alice.

Je regarde du coin de l'oeil mon amie qui a viré au rouge cramoisi.

— Enfin, je ne suis plus la seule à rougir.

— Bella.

Je regarde à nouveau dehors et je vois Rosalie qui regarde ce que lui montre Emmett, puis elle se retrouve vers Edward et elle lui met une sacrée droite. Elle doit taper fort, car il en tombe par terre. J'en ai assez vu et je vais m'assoir entre Esmé et Carlisle sur le canapé. Esmé est visiblement choquée par l'altitude d'Emmett.

— Ça va aller Esmé.

— Oui, Bella ne t'en fait pas, je vais finir de préparer le diner.

— Je vais vous aider.

— Non, c'est bon, tu es gentille, mais tu devrais profiter d'Alice avant son départ.

— Alice, son départ, mais quel départ ?

— J'ai fait une bourde, je suis désolée.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ma chérie. J'avais dit à Alice d'en parler à Bella le plus vite possible, mais apparemment elle ne l'a pas fait.

Je suis là, abasourdi. C'est ma meilleure amie et elle me cache quelque chose, les larmes coulent toute seule. Je cherche Alice, mais elle n'est plus dans la pièce.

— Où est-elle ?

Jasper s'approche de moi.

— Elle est partie dehors, car elle n'entendait rien et cela l'énervait.

Je sors du salon et je gagne l'entrée. Une fois dehors, je rencontre le regard d'Edward, il n'a pas l'air bien et cela me fait encore plus mal. Ils me regardent tous. Ils doivent se demander pourquoi je pleure. Je regarde Alice et je reprends.

— Mary Alice Cullen, je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

— Petite soeur, tu es dans la merde.

— Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je pars dans trois semaines à New York pour étudier le stylisme.

J'essuie mes larmes et je lui souris.

— Alice, je suis si contente pour toi. J'annule le gage. Je crois que je peux supporter d'être ta poupée pendant trois semaines.

— Une semaine et demie sans faire de Shoping comme cela je pourrais profiter de ma meilleure amie.

— En plus, tu risques d'être occupé.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai eu un message d'Angela sur le répondeur. Ben l'a demandé en mariage et elle a accepté.

Alice pousse un cri, je ne sais pas comment une fille aussi petite arrive à pousser de tels hurlements et je ne le serai sans doute jamais.

— Elle m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulais l'aider pour le choix de sa robe.

— Je suis encore plus excité que pendant la période des soldes.

— Je peux venir, j'adore les préparations d'un mariage, c'est si romantique.

— Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. On lui téléphonera demain.

Rosalie me sourit, elle est vraiment belle. Puis mon regard est attiré par la main d'Emmett et je comprends enfin le motif de sa colère. Edward se drogue.

— Bella, tu viens avec Rosalie, on va dans ma chambre.

— Je vous rejoins, je dois tirer quelque chose au clair.

Les filles partent et j'ai toujours les yeux fixés sur la main d'Emmett qu'il referme immédiatement !

— Ce n'est rien Bella.

— Oui, Emmett a raison, ce n'est rien.

Voilà la solidarité masculine, il y a cinq minutes ils se cognaient dessus et maintenant ils sont d'accord.

— Emmett, je sais très bien que tu as dans ta main un sachet de chlorhydrate de cocaïne. Edward, tu la sniffes, tu la fumes ou tu te l'injectes ?

— Belly Bell, est-ce que ton père sait que tu t'y connais en drogues ?

Il essaie de plaisanter pour apaiser l'air, mais on ne plaisante pas avec un sujet aussi grave.

— Je ne m'y connais pas en drogues, mais juste en cocaïne.

— Quoi ? Bravo pour la fille du Shérif.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai fait un exposé sur la cocaïne l'année dernière et tu sais à quel point je me sens concerné par ce sujet.

Je sens deux bras se refermer autour de moi.

— Je suis désolé, Belly Bell, je ne me souvenais plus.

— Je ne t'en veux pas et puis ce n'est pas marqué sur mon front.

Je me défais de l'emprise d'Emmett et je regarde Edward qui visiblement ne comprend pas qu'elle est mon lien avec la cocaïne, mais je lui expliquerai. Je m'approche tout doucement de lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

— Edward, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Je la sniffe.

— Depuis longtemps ?

— Deux mois. Je suis désolé, Emmett. Je suis nul, je ne mérite pas d'avoir des amies comme Rosalie et toi. Je mériterai de mourir.

Je m'approche d'Edward et je lui pose mes mains sur son visage pour l'obliger à me regarder.

— Edward regarde moi. Tu n'es pas nul. Écoute-moi bien, je ne connais pas Rosalie, mais je vais te parler d'Emmett. C'est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver. Tu sais sans lui, Alice et leurs parents, je serai peut-être comme toi maintenant. J'ai eu une enfance qui n'a pas toujours été rose et je pense que c'est pour cela que je suis celle que je suis. Il faut que tu arrêtes à long terme cela peu avoir des conséquences néfastes.

— Lesquels ?

— Je vais parler de ceux que comprendra Emmett.

— Dis tout de suite que je suis un idiot.

— La perte de l'appétit, ce qui peut causer une malnutrition.

— Vivre sans manger, cela serait trop dur pour moi. Quels sont les autres ?

— Il arrive des fois qu'il ait une réduction de la performance sexuelle ou de la libido.

— De ce côté-là, je pense que ma rose, elle est gâtée.

— Emmett, avec Bella, on n'en a rien à faire de ta vie sexuelle.

Je sais qu'Emmett essaie de détendre l'ambiance et là je le remercie, mais je vois à son visage qu'il est tout sauf heureux.

— Alors Ed, on va encore devoir te désintoxiquer.

— Emmett, on dit « sevré » et puis d'abord cette décision doit venir d'Edward. On ne doit pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais s'il accepte de le faire, il faudra être là pour lui.

— Combien de temps va durer ce sevrage ?

— Pour la cocaïne, on n'est pas obligé d'être hospitalisé et cela dure environ deux à trois semaines, mais après cela dépend du niveau de l'indépendance.

— Tu connais ton sujet Belly Bell.

— Oui. Edward, que veux-tu faire ?

Je n'ai pas enlevé mes mains de ses joues. Il a l'air de réfléchir, j'ai l'impression qu'il pèse le pour et le contre. Puis je vois apparaître dans ses yeux, une lueur d'espoir.

— Je le fais, mais je veux que cela soit toi qui t'occupes de moi.

* * *

**Voilà ce troisième chapitre, je me suis documentée sur le sujet, comme Bella est incollable, il fallait bien que je le sois aussi. Vous aurez la réponse de Bella au prochain chapitre. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable Week-end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elo90: On ne va pas tarder à savoir pourquoi Edward se drogue et pourquoi Bella en connaît autant à ce sujet.**

**Kalika-ma: Tu n'es pas loin dans ton raisonnement.**

**Chouchoumag: Cela me rassure, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des idées morbides. Pour le sevrage, je ne l'écrirais pas tout, j'écrirai juste les moments les plus importants, mais oui cela ne va pas être facile pour Edward et Bella.**

**Alia00: Je suis désolé que le chapitre 2 t'ait déçu. J'espère que je me rattraperai par la suite.**

**veronika crepuscule: Moi non plus, je ne connais pas trop sur le sujet, mais après mettre un peu documenté, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas de la tarte. Mais ils vont s'en sortir car c'est l'un des éléments perturbateurs de l'histoire.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je n'ose pas bouger, j'ai bien entendu, il veut que cela soit moi qui m'occupe de lui.

— Moi ?

Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

— Oui, Bella. Tu sais habituellement, les femmes que je rencontre veulent coucher avec moi et j'accède à leur demande facilement. Je ne sais même plus combien de filles sont passées dans mon lit.

— Moi je le sais.

— La ferme Emmett, laisse-le parler.

Je veux savoir la suite, c'est donc un coureur de jupon. Je ne le pensais pas.

— Ce n'était pas très sérieux, j'ai joué mon salop, je le reconnais, mais je voulais les faire souffrir comme on m'avait fait souffrir par le passé. Je te l'expliquerai un autre jour.

Je lui souris, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui souris, peut-être pour le féliciter de s'être un peu confié.

— Tu es une drôle de fille Isabella Swan, tu arrives à voir qui je suis vraiment en quelques secondes, tu mets aussi très peu de temps pour découvrir que je suis un drogué et tu ne fuis pas quand je t'annonce que je couche avec toutes les femmes qui passent, devant ma...

Je lui mets ma main sur ses lèvres, je note mentalement que cela est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

— Chut ! Edward, je crois que j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te jugerai pas.

— Mais !

— Non, Edward. J'apprécie le fait que tu sois honnête avec moi, mais ne me dit pas tout maintenant garde quand même une part de mystère. Je crois qu'on va beaucoup parler pendant ces trois semaines à venir.

Il me regarde puis il comprend enfin le sens de mes paroles.

— Tu acceptes de m'aider.

— Oui.

— Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages.

— Je le sais, Emmett, mais je tente quand même le coup. Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.

— Tu ne diras pas cela quand il sera en manque.

Le regard d'Emmett est dans le vide, il pense à quelque chose et les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je me précipite vers lui, voir Emmett pleurer est une chose rare et j'espère ne plus jamais le revoir, car cela me fend le coeur.

— Chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Je l'ai aidé, mais cela n'a pas été suffisant. J'ai bien vu qu'il recommençait à toucher à cette merde et je n'ai rien fait.

— Emmett, cela ne serre à rien, de te sentir coupable. Cela ne va pas aider Edward. Au contraire, il va se sentir coupable à son tour de faire de la peine à ses amis.

— Tu as raison. Je vais rejoindre ma Rose.

— Elle est avec Alice.

Il s'en va nous laissant seuls dehors. Edward regarde ses chaussures.

— Je suis désolé, Bella, je suis nul. Je ne mériterais pas de vivre.

Je reconnais immédiatement un des symptômes du sevrage. Je mets ma main sur son front et je m'aperçois qu'il est brûlant.

— Edward, quand date ta dernière dose ?

— Je ne sais plus.

— Edward réfléchit, cela est important.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux sont dans le vide.

— Hier soir, je n'ai pas pris une seule dose aujourd'hui, car je n'étais jamais seul.

— Tu es en manque.

— Ça commence déjà ?

— Oui. Tu peux marcher jusqu'à la maison.

— Je vais essayer.

— Dans un premier temps, je vais te monter dans ta chambre et je vais essayer de te faire manger.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

Il a un deuxième symptôme. Je passe son bras autour de mon coup et je passe le mien autour de sa taille et l'on commence à avancer. Jasper qui a dû voir que je peinais vient à ma rescousse. Il tient Edward de l'autre côté.

— Jasper, connais-tu Edward ?

— Pas vraiment ! J'habite à New York et je suis arrivé à Chicago la semaine dernière et c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Edward. J'avais bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Tu sais Bella, je fais des études de psychologie donc si tu veux me parler, il n'y a aucun souci.

— Merci.

On arrive à rentrer à la maison, Carlisle et Esmé nous rejoignent dans l'entrée.

— Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je suis un drogué, je vous déçois. De toute manière, j'ai toujours déçu tout le monde, j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais venir au monde.

Esmé se met à pleurer et elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

— Pauvre petit chou, on ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état.

— Non, chérie, on va faire quelque chose pour lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bella reste avec Esmé, Jasper et moi, on va le monter dans la chambre.

Je cède ma place à Carlisle et je vais dans la cuisine avec Esmé.

— C'est donc pour cela qu'Emmett était tant en colère.

— Oui. Il m'a demandé que je l'aide à s'en sortir.

— Oh Bella.

— J'ai peur.

— Que cela te ramène quelques années en arrière !

— Oui.

— Tu y arriveras, ma chérie, car tu es quelqu'un de fort. Mais on va tous l'aider, on ne te laissera pas affronter cela toute seule.

— Merci Esmé.

Je reste quelque temps dans la cuisine avec elle. Elle est en train de préparer une soupe pour Edward.

— Bella, ma chérie, tu peux apporter ça à Edward.

— Vous n'avez pas peur que je renverse tout en montant.

— Bella, si tu tombes je n'en ferrai pas un drame du moment que tu ne te blesses pas.

Je quitte la cuisine et j'essaie de rejoindre Edward sans renverser le plateau. Je réussis à gravir l'escalier sans tomber. Un exploit ! Je vois Carlisle dans le couloir. Il s'approche de moi.

— Je te prends le plateau.

— Merci. Comment va-t-il ?

— Il est mal en point. Il te réclame. Es-tu sûr que tu veux le faire ?

— Oui, je vais l'aider.

— Tu sais que je suis là, je vais le surveiller moi aussi.

— Je sais.

— Demain, je t'accompagne chez Charlie pour lui expliquer pour Edward et le fait que tu vas passer pas mal de temps parmi nous. Allez, on va le voir et l'on va essayer de le faire manger.

On pénètre dans la chambre d'Edward, ou plutôt la mienne, c'est dans cette chambre que je dors quand mon père n'est pas à la maison.

— On l'a mis dans ta chambre, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

— Non, pas du tout.

Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment ma chambre et ce n'est pas vraiment ma maison.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, Bella.

— Quoi ?

— Ma femme et moi, on te considère comme notre troisième enfant. Donc ici c'est un peu ta maison également. Si tu regardes bien cette chambre, elle est remplie d'affaires qui t'appartiennent, donc c'est bien ta chambre.

— Merci.

— Je vais vous laisser, en cas de problème, je suis dans mon bureau, d'accord.

— D'accord.

Il s'en va, me laissant seul avec Edward. Je me retourne vers lui, il est allongé dans le lit. Il paraît si fatigué, cela me fait mal, à un point que je n'aurai jamais imaginé.

Je m'approche tout doucement et je m'assois au bord du lit.

— J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir.

— Je suis là maintenant et puis j'ai dû monter un plateau, alors je suis monté doucement.

— Un plateau.

Je lui montre le plateau que Carlisle a posé sur la table de nuit.

— Je vais te faire manger.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Je ne te forcerai pas à tout manger, ton corps a besoin de force.

— Un peu alors.

— Oui.

Il me fait penser à un petit garçon vulnérable et je me retiens de ne pas le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

Je lui mets le plateau sur ces genoux et il commence à manger. Il devait avoir faim, car il a tout mangé.

— Elle était bonne, c'est toi qui l'as fait.

— Je ne cuisine jamais quand je suis ici. C'est Esmé qui l'a fait.

Je pose le plateau vide sur la table de nuit et je l'aide à le réinstaller dans le lit.

— Je suis désolé.

Là, je ne comprends pas trop, ce qu'il me dit.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Je suis désolé que je sois un drogué et aussi j'ai pris ta chambre.

— À propos, de la drogue, j'ai une théorie.

— Une théorie ?

— Oui, disons que j'ai des théories sur tout. Je pense qu'on est tout plus ou moins des drogués à quelques choses.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Emmett est drogué aux jeux vidéo. Pour Alice, c'est les vêtements.

— Rosalie, c'est les voitures.

— Pardon ?

Rosalie accro aux voitures, j'aurais pensé qu'elle serait comme Alice accro au shoping.

— Oui. Malgré le physique de Rosalie, cela ne l'empêche pas d'aimer avoir les mains pleines de cambouis. Et toi ?

— Le coca et aussi ta musique, c'est comme une drogue, si je ne l'entends pas une journée, je suis malheureuse.

— Tu sais que tu es une fille étonnante.

Moi ! Étonnante ! Je suis la fille la plus banale qui existe sur la terre.

— Je suis banale, crois-moi.

— Tu n'as pas conscience de ton potentiel, je suis sûr que tous les lycéens te tournent autour.

— Non pas vraiment.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

— Pour la chambre, cela n'est pas grave, la maison des Cullen est assez grande et ce n'est pas les chambres qui manquent.

— Tu changes de conversation.

— Pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'aime pas être le centre d'une conversation, cela me gêne.

— Je suis… Pareil…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'est endormi. Je le couvre bien et je lui embrasse le front, le contacte de mes lèvres sur sa peau, me procure une sensation étrange.

Je prends le plateau et je quitte la chambre pour rejoindre les autres en bas pour manger. Mais dès que j'ai fini, je le rejoins immédiatement pour éviter qu'il reste trop longtemps seul.

* * *

**Voilà ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5, ce chapitre va être assez éprouvant pour Bella. On en apprend un peu sur elle, mais je n'ai pas encore tout dévoilé, je laisse encore un peu de suspense. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je voulais vous remercier les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews et tous ceux qui sont venus me lire.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je suis dans la voiture de Carlisle, il m'emmène chez mon père pour qu'on lui explique la situation. J'appréhende cette discussion, je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne sens pas ce coup-là. Le repas d'hier soir était assez silencieux, car on était tout peiné pour Edward même Emmett n'avait pas la tête à faire des plaisanteries. Une fois, le repas terminé, j'avais rejoint Edward dans la chambre. Il s'était endormi et la nuit a été assez calme pour lui.

— Bella, on est arrivé.

Effectivement, on est garé devant la maison de mon père. La voiture de patrouille est garée dans l'allée et il y a aussi la voiture des Black.

— Ton père n'est pas seul. Si tu veux, on reviendra plus tard.

— C'est bon, on va y aller quand même.

— Tu es sûr, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Jacob.

— Ça ira Carlisle, ne vous en fait pas.

On sort de la voiture, si seulement mon père pouvait lui aussi remarquer que Jacob me sort par les yeux. On est devant la porte, je soupire et je sens la main de Carlisle se poser doucement sur mon épaule.

— Tout se passera bien, Bella ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

— Oui.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée et j'ouvre la porte. Je suis à peine dans l'entrée que Jacob me saute presque dessus. Une image d'un chien qui fait la fête à son maître quand il rentre du travail me vient immédiatement en tête et je me retiens de ne pas rire.

— Bella, je suis content de te voir, on va passer trois semaines formidables.

— Laisse-moi arriver Jacob. De quoi parles-tu ?

— Comme ton père doit s'absenter pendant trois semaines, avec mon père, on s'est proposé de t'héberger, je te ferais une petite place dans mon lit. On va bien s'éclater.

Je ne sais pas dans quel sens, il a dit cette dernière phrase et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Ils ont encore manigancé quelque chose pour que je me mette avec Jacob.

— Non.

— Pardon Belly Bell, je n'ai pas compris.

— Jacob ne m'appelle pas comme cela.

— Cullen le fait bien.

— Jacob, il s'appelle Emmett avec ma femme, on lui a donné un prénom à sa naissance donc, tu seras prié de l'utiliser quand tu parles de mon fils.

— Merci Carlisle. J'ai dit non, j'ai d'autres engagements.

— Tu les annules, j'ai donné ma parole à Billy.

Mon père arrive suivi de Billy dans l'entrée. Je sens en moi comme un vent de rébellion.

— Papa, moi aussi, j'ai pris un engagement envers un nouvel ami et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Mon père s'approche de moi, visiblement en colère.

— Je ne pense pas que ton nouvel ami soit plus important que Jacob.

— Si, il l'est. Il a besoin de moi et je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

— Quel est son problème ?

Il a dit cette phrase avec tellement de suffisance. Je commence à voir le vrai visage de mon père et cela ne me plaît pas du tout.

Carlisle pose sa main sur mon bras, je sais qu'il veut intervenir, car il doit savoir que cette conversation va mal se terminer.

— Disons qu'Edward a des problèmes de santé et il lui a demandé de l'aider à s'en sortir et elle a accepté.

— Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un drogué comme la traînée qui te servait de mère.

Là, il a prononcé les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dus. Je le hais.

— Je t'interdis d'insulter Edward et encore moins de parler de la sorte de maman.

— Ta mère était une droguée et je suis sûr qu'elle faisait le tapin pour avoir sa dose. Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir assisté à cela.

— Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'étais pas là, alors tu n'as pas à la juger. Je te signale qu'elle s'en était sortie. J'aiderai aussi Edward à s'en sortir que cela te plaise ou non.

— Si jamais tu franchis cette porte, tu n'es plus ma fille. J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser à l'orphelinat plutôt que de m'occuper de toi.

— « M'occuper d'elle ». Charlie, vous vous êtes, pas souvent occupé de Bella. D'accord, en tant que médecin, j'ai un emploi du temps bizarre, mais j'ai toujours eu le temps pour ma femme et mes enfants. Vous, non ! Avec Esmé, on connaît mieux Bella que vous. Bella, on s'en va, on n'a plus rien à faire face à un être sans cœur comme ton père.

Cela fait huit ans que je connais Carlisle et je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. On passe la porte et il se retourne.

— Au fait, Charlie, je tenais à vous signaler que Bella déteste Jacob, alors ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir à tout prix la mariée avec lui.

On sort vivement de chez moi et nous montons dans la voiture. Carlisle met le contact en route et il quitte Forks.

— Je suis désolé, Bella.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'essaie de rester calme dans toutes les situations qui se présentent devant moi, mais là, je n'ai pas pu. Je te considère comme ma fille et je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à mes enfants.

— Merci. Vous et votre famille, vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Vous m'avez donné tout l'amour qu'une enfant a besoin. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un père comme vous.

Le reste du trajet se passe en silence, moi je suis perdue et je pense que Carlisle a besoin de se calmer. Il se gare dans leur garage et je sors de la voiture. Je vois Rosalie qui est en train de faire, je ne sais trop quoi sur ma camionnette. Je m'approche d'elle.

— Salut Rose.

— Salut Bella, dis-moi, quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as pris soin d'elle ?

— Je ne sais plus.

— Ce n'est pas sérieux tout cela.

Elle lève la tête et elle s'approche de moi.

— Bella, tu vas bien.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Emmett m'a tellement parlé d'Alice et de toi, que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître par cœur. En ce moment, tu es peiné par quelque chose, je me trompe.

— Non.

— Je sais que l'on se connaît à peine, mais si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

Je fonds en larme et elle s'approche de moi.

— Bella.

— Il a été horrible.

— Qui ?

— Mon père.

Je lui explique toute ma vie, ma mère, mon père, Jacob et la dispute de ce matin, elle me serre dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on entend deux voix.

— Je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser à ce monstre.

— Chérie, calme-toi.

— Non, Carlisle. On ne met pas en colère Esmé Cullen sans en subir les conséquences.

Esmé et Carlisle font leur apparition dans le garage, Esmé s'approche de moi.

— Ce monstre ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement et tu peux me croire. Carlisle, tu m'accompagnes, je ne suis pas d'humeur à conduire.

— Oui, chérie. Bella, tu devrais te balader pour te changer les idées.

Il a raison, une balade me ferra le plus grand bien et je sais tout de suite où je vais aller.

— Carlisle, Edward peut sortir ?

— Je ne sais pas si cela est bien recommandé et l'on va dire que oui.

Il a dû comprendre où je désire emmener Edward. Esmé sort de la voiture, elle a dû elle aussi comprendre. Carlisle commence à ne plus comprendre sa femme.

— Chérie, où vas-tu ?

— Je vais préparer un pique-nique pour Bella et Edward, tu ne veux tout de même pas laisser ses enfants mourir de faim.

Elle s'en va dans la maison et moi je vais joindre Edward pour voir s'il est en forme pour aller avec moi dans mon petit coin de paradis.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi, j'étais tellement à fond dans mon écriture que j'étais en colère. Le prochain chapitre se déroulera dans le petit coin de paradis de Bella. Je vous dis peut-être à la semaine prochaine, si je l'ai écrit. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila enfin le chapitre 6, je suis désolée de ce retard, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, je ne sais si je peux le dire comme ça en fait, je n'arrivais pas à retranscrire sur le papier toutes mes idées.**

**Je tenais à répondre aux reviews et aussi de remercier tous ceux qui viennent lire mon histoire.**

**veronika crepuscule et ceci27 : Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment elle a pu vivre avec un type pareil, mais elle ne voulait pas voir le vrai visage de son père. Pour Jacob, il croit qu'il est bien pour Bella. Mais il va s'en vouloir d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa fille.**

**LlyLith Je vais voir pour un aperçu d'Esmé. C'est quelqu'un de très calme qui peut se mettre en colère si l'on touche à ses enfants.**

**my-fiction-twilight : Merci, j'essaie toujours de rendre tous mes écrits réalistes, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est presque écroulé 50 ans entre chaque chapitre. Tu as trouvé, elle l'emmène dans la clairière.**

**lolak96 : Non, je ne connais personne qui a ce problème et moi non plus. C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas décrire la phase de sevrage d'Edward, je ne connais pas assez mon sujet et je ne voudrais pas dire des bêtises.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Je pénètre dans la maison, j'entends dans la cuisine Esmé qui parle avec Carlisle.

— Pauvre petit cœur, comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert dans la vie, il faut que Charlie agisse comme une tête de mule. Tu crois qu'il était sincère dans ses propos.

Je ne voulais pas savoir la réponse de Carlisle, donc je me précipite au premier en me bouchant les oreilles. J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre et je frappe.

— Entrez.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois Edward qui est allongé sur le lit en train de lire. Il lève la tête et il me regarde.

— Je t'ai emprunté un livre, cela ne te dérange pas.

— Pas du tout. Tu as pris lequel ?

— Les hauts de hurlevent.

— Excellent choix.

— Merci.

— Je voudrais te monter un endroit qui est important pour moi.

— Où est cet endroit ?

— Top secret.

— Tu crois que je peux sortir dans mon état.

— Avec Carlisle, on n'en sait rien alors on a dit que oui. Je te promets que je ferai très attention.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil qu'il me rend par un merveilleux sourire.

— Par contre tu prends une veste, car c'est peut-être l'été, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une averse à Forks.

Il s'assit sur le lit, il enfile ses chaussures, mais je l'arrête.

— Tu n'aurais pas des baskets.

— Si pourquoi ?

— Mets-les, car on va devoir marcher un peu.

— Ah OK.

Je le vois fouillé dans ses affaires à la recherche de ses baskets. Puis il les sort enfin, il les met et il se relève à nouveau. Il attrape sa veste.

— Je suis prêt

— Alors on y va.

On descend les escaliers et l'on gagne le salon, où Esmé nous attend. Elle vient vers moi et elle tend le panier à Edward.

— Tenez les enfants, je vous ai préparé de quoi manger. Carlisle est parti vous chercher une couverture.

— Merci Esmé.

Elle nous sourit puis elle repart à la cuisine en se parlant à elle-même.

— Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai le repas de ce midi à préparer et avec Emmett qui mange comme quatre.

Je souris, j'adore Esmé, elle sait être présente et nous écouter quand on ne va pas bien et elle sait se faire discrète et nous laisser un moment de solitude. Je me retourne vers Edward, qui est amusé par la situation.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— J'imaginais quatre Emmett en train de manger.

— Je vais te dire quelque chose, Emmett tout comme Alice doivent rester des pièces uniques.

— Alice, je ne la connais pas encore, mais pour Emmett, tu as raison.

On sort de la maison et Carlisle nous rejoint avec deux couvertures. Il les tend à Edward.

— Tiens mon garçon, ça va aller.

— Oui, merci.

— Bella, je crois qu'il faut que t'ailles voir Rosalie. Il y a un problème avec ta camionnette.

J'aurai dû m'en douter, tout l'argent que je gagne en travaillant à la boutique des Newton part dans ma camionnette. Je rentre dans le garage accompagné d'Edward.

— Bella, ta voiture a un gros problème avec le radiateur.

— Pour combien vais-je en avoir ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une casse pas très loin, j'irai voir si je ne trouve pas les pièces qu'il me faut.

— Tu me diras quand tu iras, je viendrai avec toi, pour les payer.

— J'ai de l'argent Bella.

— Je n'aime pas profiter des gens.

— D'accord.

— Merci Rosalie. Edward, je crois qu'on va devoir annuler notre sortie, je n'ai plus de véhicule pour y aller.

— Il y a le mien.

Il sort les clés de sa veste et il me les tend.

— Tu veux que je conduise ta voiture.

— Oui, j'ai vu comment tu conduis et je te fais entièrement confiance.

— Edward qui prêtes sa voiture à quelqu'un, je vais vite aller le dire à Emmett.

Elle s'en va nous laissant seuls dans le garage.

— Il faudrait peut-être y aller avant qu'Emmett arrive.

— Tu as raison.

Il m'ouvre la portière côté conducteur.

— Mademoiselle peut prendre place.

— Merci.

Je prends place sur le siège, je suis touchée par le geste d'Edward, une fois qu'il est installé, je mets en route le contact.

— Tu es vraiment galant.

— Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas été. On se rend où ?

— Je ne dirais rien.

— Je crois qu'Emmett nous a dit que tu n'aimais pas les surprises.

Moi je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'Emmett n'a pas dit sur moi.

— C'est vrai, j'ai horreur de ça. Mais si je te dis où l'on va, car cela risque de tout gâcher.

— Je n'en saurais pas plus.

— Non.

On continue le trajet en silence, je me concentre, car ce n'est pas ma voiture et je ne voudrais pas être rattrapé par ma malchance légendaire. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrête la voiture.

Il ouvre le coffre, il prend le panier et les couvertures.

— Je te suis mademoiselle, mais ma voiture ne craint rien.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours garé ma camionnette ici et je l'ai toujours retrouvé.

— Je ne vois pas qui voudrait la prendre.

— Edward Masen, je suis choquée par vos propos.

— Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman.

On se met à rire, il faut dire qu'on a l'air de deux idiots.

— On se met en route et si tu ne vas pas bien, tu me le dis surtout.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, alors c'est par où ?

Je lui monte un petit passage caché entre deux arbres. On commence à marcher et au bout d'une heure de marche, on y arrive enfin. Je suis reconnaissante qu'il soit là, car il m'a retenu deux ou trois fois, sinon je me serai étalée.

J'écarte les deux branches qui me cachent de mon coin de paradis.

— Avance Edward et apprécie le spectacle.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous laisse encore en suspense. Vous aurez la réaction d'Edward au prochain chapitre avec en prime, Bella qui raconte à Edward son passé.**

**Je voulais vous dire aussi que je mettais ouvert un blog qui regroupe toutes mes histoire, le liens et sur mon profil dans home page.**


	7. Chapter 7

**my-fiction-twilight : Oui Edward racontera comment il s'est laissé entraîné dans cette spirale infernale mais pas tout de suite, il ne sent pas encore près à le faire.**

**elo90 : Si il devrait, il en a mais il essaie de le cacher dans ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant car il a remarqué que Bella n'allait pas bien et il ne veut pas lui causé du souci supplémentaire.**

**Et je remercie tous les gentils commentaires qui me font énormément plaisirs, ainsi qu'au nombreux lecteurs.**

**Donc voici le chapitre 7 qui sera en deux parties, non je ne suis pas sadique, enfin juste un tout petit peu. Quand Bella les moment marquant de son enfance, je n'ai pas utilisé les flash back, j'espère que vous aimerez comment je les ai écrits, ils sont en italique.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Il s'avance tout doucement puis il s'immobilise, il est là silencieux et il regarde tout au tour de lui.

— Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire cet endroit.

— J'ai aussi dit cela, la première fois que j'ai découvert cette clairière.

Je lui prends la main et je l'emmène sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Je lui prends une des couvertures et je l'étale par terre, puis je prends place dessus. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu conduit ici ?

— J'avais besoin de décompresser.

— Tu as l'air bizarre depuis que tu es rentrée. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

— Oui, Mon père a été si horrible avec moi, avec Renée.

— Renée ?

— C'est ma mère.

— Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret de ma part.

— Pas du tout. Ma mère m'a mise au monde très jeune, elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans. Avec mon père leur relation s'est dégradée au fil des jours. Elle a décidé de partir à Phoenix et son calvaire n'a fait que commencer.

Tous les souvenirs que j'ai eus avec ma mère, les bons comme les mauvais remontent à la surface et ils provoquent des larmes que je ne peux pas retenir. Je sens des doigts qui les essuient.

— Ils me manquent tellement, le vide qu'ils ont laissé me ronge.

— Tu sais que si tu veux te confier, je suis là. Je ne suis pas un exemple de vie réussi au contraire, mais je sais écouter et sans juger en plus.

Je lui souris, je suis si bien avec lui que je pourrais lui déballer toute ma vie.

— Quand on est arrivée là-bas, elle a rencontré les mauvaises personnes et petit à petit elle est tombée dans la drogue.

— La cocaïne.

— Oui.

— Je comprends pourquoi cela te tient à cœur.

— J'ai essayé de la faire décrocher, mais j'ai échoué, je m'en suis voulu longtemps. Puis au fil des années, j'ai compris que j'étais trop jeune, je n'aurais rien pu faire. J'avais huit ans. Tu n'as pas froids.

— Non, pour l'instant je vais bien, je suis inquiet pour toi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on se fasse du souci pour toi.

— Emmett m'a vraiment bien décrite.

— Ils nous parlent tellement d'Alice et de toi, que l'on vous connaît sans vous avoir rencontré.

— Il a raison, j'aime bien me préoccuper des autres, mais je n'aime pas causer du souci. Ma mère me disait souvent que j'avais dû naître à l'âge de trente-cinq ans. C'était moi, qui avait le rôle de la mère et je me suis toujours arrangée pour que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu'elle avait, sinon on m'aurait placée dans une famille d'accueil et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

— Tu n'as pas dû rire, tous les jours.

— Tu as raison, mais elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère et elle n'a seulement pas réussi à trouver sa place.

Je me replonge dans tous ces souvenirs. Quand elle m'avait inscrite à un cours de danse classique, quand elle a voulu devenir végétarienne, quand elle a commencé à faire un élevage de chinchilla et je passe des meilleures.

— Elle s'en est sortie ?

— Oui, c'est l'amour qu'il a sauvé.

— L'amour.

— Oui, je me souviendrai toujours du jour où Phil est entré dans notre vie.

*

_On vivait dans un appartement miteux dans un quartier pas très bien réputé. Je venais de rentrer de l'école et je m'étais aperçu qu'on n'avait plus rien à manger. Je suis sortie faire les courses. Je suis passée délicatement devant la loge de la gardienne. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné de savoir, ce qu'avait ma mère. Elle avait une façon de nous regarder. En y pensant, j'ai la chair de poule._

_J'ai réussi à atteindre le supermarché du coin sans attirer l'attention des gens, j'étais devenue forte à ce jeu. Je fais mes courses et je suis sortie du magasin. J'allais traverser quand j'ai failli être renversé par une voiture rouge. Je crois que c'était une Ferrari, mais je n'en suis pas sûr._

— _Eh gamine tu ne peux pas faire attention._

_Le conducteur était sorti de la voiture et il avait l'air en colère après moi. Puis il m'a souri et il m'a aidé à ramasser mes affaires._

— _Tu n'as rien._

— _Non, Monsieur._

— _Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croûton, je m'appelle Phil et toi qu'elle est ton prénom._

— _Bella._

— _Il te va très bien, car tu es vraiment très jolie._

— _Merci._

— _Ta maman ne devrait pas être avec toi._

_À ce moment-là, j'étais mal, il commençait à me poser des questions et je ne sais pas mentir. J'ai répondu une phrase qui dans un sens n'était pas un mensonge._

— _Elle est malade._

— _Tu as fait les courses pour l'aider._

— _Oui, Monsieur. Pardon Phil._

— _Tu habites où ? Je vais rencontrer ta maman pour lui dire pourquoi les boites de conserve sont toutes esquintées._

_Je me sentais mal à l'époque, je ne voulais pas qu'il rencontre ma mère, mais maintenant je ne regrette pas qu'il l'ait fait, car il a changé nos vies en bien._

_On a gagné l'appartement et il a très vite remarqué que ma mère n'allait pas très bien. Ma mère a bien accueilli Phil, elle s'était inquiétée quand il lui avait raconté qu'il a failli me renverser. Il nous a parlé de lui, il s'appelait Phil Dreyer, qu'il avait vingt-huit ans et qui commençait à être un joueur reconnu de baseball. _

_Il s'est vite aperçu que ma mère n'allait pas bien. Ils ont discuté de tous et de rien pendant toute la nuit. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, il était là, il m'avait préparé mon petit déjeuner._

— _Bonjour petite Bella, j'espère que tu as bien dormi._

_Petite Bella, c'est comme ça qu'il m'a toujours appelé._

— _J'ai très bien dormi._

— _Je vais aider ta maman, car je pense que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance pour une seconde vie. Tu es d'accord avec moi._

— _Oui._

_C'est comme ça qu'il est entré dans nos vies et qu'il a commencé à aider ma mère._

*

Je regarde Edward, il ne m'a pas lâché la main pendant que je lui racontais ma rencontre avec Phil, je ne pensais pas que je me souviendrais de chaque parole comme si j'y étais.

— Il a aidé ta mère.

— Oui, il a réussi. Je n'avais jamais vu avant Carlisle, un homme aussi doux, gentil et généreux.

— Cela a été dur pour ta mère.

— Oui, elle a eu la volonté d'arrêter et elle n'a jamais retouché à la cocaïne.

— Cela me fait peur.

— Tu y arriveras. Nous allons avancer petit à petit, comme disait Phil avant de courir, il faut apprendre à marcher. Si tu veux on rentre.

— Je veux rester encore un moment ici.

— Tu veux que je te raconte la suite de mon histoire.

— Oui.

*

_Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Phil dans nos vies. Il avait réussi à faire décrocher maman de son addiction pour la cocaïne. Elle était devenue une maman toujours souriante, elle s'était mise à se maquiller et de temps en temps elle venait me chercher à l'école, j'étais la plus heureuse des petites filles, tu peux me croire. _

_Quelque temps après Phil l'a demandé en mariage et elle a dit oui. Il a acheté une maison et l'on s'est installé. On a vécu là-bas, quatre ans de pur bonheur, je m'entendais très bien avec mon beau-père, il m'emmenait souvent à ses entraînements. Puis un beau jour de juin, tout a basculé._

_Je crois que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce jour-là, tu peux me croire. J'étais en cours de biologie. Quand une annonce à un lieu dans le haut-parleur._

— _Mademoiselle Isabella Swan est attendue immédiatement dans le bureau de proviseur._

_Tous les regards se sont braqués sur moi, ils se demandaient bien ce que j'avais pu faire, car je n'ai jamais été convoqué au paravent. _

_C'est donc en rougissant que je me suis levé que j'ai quitté la salle de classe et que j'ai gagné le bureau du proviseur, la porte était ouverte._

— _Bella, entre ma puce._

_Je peux te dire quand il a dit le mot puce, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans le bureau, il y avait des policiers et une femme._

— _Bella, je te présente Madame Mickeals, elle est assistante sociale._

_Je me demandais pourquoi elle était là, il n'y avait aucune raison, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il était arrivé un malheur._

_L'assistance sociale s'était approchée de moi._

— _Isabella._

— _Bella, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella._

— _Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Il y a eu un accident en ville._

_Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir, ce n'était pas la peine, j'avais très bien compris._

— _Ma mère et Phil ne se sont pas sortis._

— _Oui, je suis désolée._

_Je n'en avais rien qu'elle soit désole ou non. Edward, j'avais envie de lui crier dessus, je voulais encore voir les personnes qui m'étaient chères, mais ce n'était pas possible. Je savais très bien qu'elle allait me conduire dans un centre, car je n'avais plus de famille._

* * *

**Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plus, il faudra attendre bien sagement la semaine prochaine, je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Moi j'attends bien sagement le 9 décembre pour voir New Moon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews, je suis quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en soi, alors j'écris pour exprimer ce que je ressens, quand j'ai commencé seconde chance pour seconde vie, je me suis dit personne ne la lira. Je m'étais trompée et je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise.**

**Mercredi prochain, je vais enfin allez voir New Moon, j'habite à la campagne, donc je fais marché les petits commerces, et aussi la personne qui tient le cinéma est vraiment mignon.**

**J'arrête avec mon blabla inutile et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 8.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

— Bella, je suis désolé pour toi. Quand je pense que je me plains sans arrêt. Je n'aurais pas non plus accepté sa désolation.

— Merci Edward.

— Je t'admire de te voir te confier à moi alors que l'on se connaît que depuis hier. Moi je n'en ai pas encore la force.

— Je ne te demande rien, Edward. Tu te livreras quand tu te sentiras près.

Je le regarde silencieuse, il s'appuie sur l'arbre et il m'attire vers lui pour que ma tête se pose sur son torse puis il me serre dans ses bras.

— Pleure Bella. Je sais que cela te fait du bien.

J'en fuis ma tête dans son cou et je hume son parfum, je m'apaise immédiatement. Je le trouve qu'il est glacé.

— Edward, tu as froid ?

— Non.

— Ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que tu es gelé.

J'attrape la deuxième couverture et je l'enveloppe dedans.

— J'ai tout de suite plus chaud.

— Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

— Tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

— Non, alors quand tu ne vas pas bien, tu me le dis immédiatement. Promis.

— Promis.

— Maintenant qu'on est tout les deux d'accord sur ce point-là, je vais continuer.

*

_J'avais assisté aux funérailles de ma mère et de Phil, il y avait beaucoup de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Beaucoup de joueurs de base-ball, à la fin de l'enterrement, je ne pouvais plus entendre la phrase « Je vous souhaite toutes mes sincères condoléances ». Le soir, j'ai été ramené au foyer. J'avais horreur de cet endroit, je crois que je voulais être n'importe où que là. Le jour de l'indépendance, je fus convoqué chez le directeur._

— _Isabella._

_J'avais plusieurs fois dit que je préférais qu'on m'appelle Bella, mais cela ne servait à rien et j'ai vite abandonné._

— _Les informations que tu nous as données étaient justes, et l'on a retrouvé ton père. Il arrivera à Phoenix dans quelques jours._

— _Oui._

_Le seul mot qui a pu franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse ou pas. J'allais quitter cet endroit, mais j'allais vivre avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, cela me faisait énormément peur._

_Il est arrivé trois jours après, le 7 juillet. Il était accompagné d'un petit garçon, un Indien. J'ai cru qu'il était venu avec son fils. Ils se sont approchés de moi._

— _Isabelle, je suis Charlie Swan et je te présente Jacob Black, le fils de mon meilleur ami._

_Je venais de rencontrer mon cauchemar ambulant, Jacob Black. Je l'ai immédiatement détesté et cela ne s'est pas arrangé avec les années, il me suit comme un petit chien._

— _Salut Isabella, ton père m'a dit qu'un jour, tu seras ma femme._

— _Premièrement, je m'appelle Bella et deuxièmement, tu peux toujours te gratter, je ne serai jamais ta femme._

_J'ai toujours parlé comme ça à Jacob, au lieu de le dégoûter, il s'accroche plus. _

_Deux jours après, je m'envolais en direction de Forks._

*

— Tu le vois toujours ce Jacob.

— Serais-tu jaloux ?

— Non.

— Oui, je le vois encore à mon plus grand regret, il voulait que je passe trois semaines chez lui et d'après ses mots on se serait bien éclaté.

— Tu penses la même chose que moi ?

— Oui, Edward.

— Jacob, Mike Newton. Tu es un véritable aimant à homme.

Je me mis à rire, c'est vrai, je suis un véritable aimant, mais pas à homme.

— Je suis un véritable aimant à problème, j'attire les ennuis, cette année, j'ai failli être écrasé par la camionnette de Tyler, ben m'a attrapé au dernier moment. Je lui dois une fière chandelle, il ne me parlait pas, mais au fil de nos conversations, j'ai appris qu'il était secrètement amoureux d'Angéla, sentiment qui est réciproque.

Edward se blottit contre moi. Il est frigorifié, en fin de compte ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'avoir fait sortir de la maison.

— Edward, on rentre, tu n'es pas bien.

— C'est vrai que je me sens tout bizarre, je suis en manque. Je crois que je commence à faire une crise.

Le souvenir des crises que ma mère faisait à Phil, elle l'insultait et il ne disait rien.

— Bella, on peut attendre que cela passe avant de rentrer, je n'ai pas envie que l'on me voie dans cet état.

— Allez viens.

J'ouvre les bras et il vient se blottir contre moi. Je me mets à lui caresser tout doucement les cheveux.

— Ça va aller, je suis là.

— Bella.

— Tu peux me raconter comment tu as trouvé ce magnifique endroit.

— Pas de problème.

*

_Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'étais arrivée à Forks et je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué au climat, il pleut pratiquement tout le temps. Jacob continuait à me coller et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre. _

_Un après-midi, j'ai craqué, je suis sortie comme une furie de la maison de mon père et je suis entré dans les bois. Je ne sais plus combien de temps, j'ai marché, mais au bout d'un moment, je suis arrivée ici, dans ce lieu magnifique. Je suis restée longtemps assise à l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui._

_J'avais l'impression d'être bien, d'être en sécurité et surtout je n'avais pas Jacob sur le dos. Je devais tellement être bien que je me suis endormie._

— _Esmé, je crois que l'on n'est pas seul._

— _Elle est mignonne, elle a l'air tout triste, elle doit avoir l'âge d'Alice._

_Comme tu as sans doute compris, je venais d'être réveillé par Esmé et Carlisle, c'est la première fois que je les rencontrais et je n'ai jamais regretté ce jour._

— _Bonjour._

— _Bonjour Madame._

— _Ah non ! Pas de madame, appelle-moi Esmé. Je te présente mon mari Carlisle. Que fais-tu seule ici ?_

— _Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella._

— _Tu es la petite fille de Charlie. Il doit être inquiet._

— _J'avais besoins de prendre l'air, de décompresser._

_Je pense qu'Esmé a fait, ce jour-là, ce que toute mère ferrait, elle m'a serré dans ses bras._

— _Chérie, tu vas l'étouffer. On va ramener Bella à la maison et de là on joindra Charlie._

_C'est comme ça que j'ai mis pour la première fois, les pieds dans la maison du docteur Cullen et de sa famille. Quand on est arrivé chez eux. Une petite pile électrique me sauta littéralement dessus._

— _Doucement, Alice, tu vas faire peur à Bella._

— _Mais papa, je suis sûr qu'avec Bella, on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde._

_Alice doit être dotée du don de double vue, elle a dû être une voyante dans une autre vie, car elle ne s'est pas trompée, on est rapidement devenues les meilleures amies du monde._

_Une fois, que j'ai pénétré dans la maison, j'ai vu arriver une armoire à glace._

— _Papa, maman, c'est quoi ce microbe que vous avez ramené._

— _Emmett, Alice, je vous présente Isabella Swan. Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella._

_Emmett m'a regardé avec un drôle de sourire. Au début, il m'a foutu un peu la trouille._

— _Viens Belly Bell, je vais te donner de mes gâteaux._

— _Emmett qui partage, c'est un exploit._

— _La ferme ! Le lutin, on sinon je fais d'énormes trous dans tes vêtements._

— _Tu n'as pas intérêt gigantore sinon cela va mal allez pour toi._

— _Ça suffit tous les deux, vous allez faire vraiment une Bonne d'impression à Bella, si elle voit que vous vous battez comme des chiffonniers. Vous vous présentez immédiatement des excuses._

— _Je suis désolé le lutin._

— _Moi aussi gigantore._

_J'ai passé la fin de mon après-midi, chez eux, je les ai tout de suite aimés tous les Cullen. Pour moi, il représente la famille que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir._

*

— Voilà, tu sais tout sur mon passé.

— Hum.

— Edward.

Je le regarde, il se blottit contre moi, il commence à s'en dormir. Il est vraiment adorable, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, je crois qu'Emmett a encore pris possession de mon cerveau. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

— Je n'aime pas que l'on me caresse les cheveux.

— Désolé, je ne le savais pas.

— Continue, venant de toi, cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire ça m'apaise.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera, un mois après la clairière et avec encore des ennuis pour notre Bella. Mais les prochains seront bénifique pour elle et pour Edward. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**alinette 74 : C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissent seulement depuis la veille mais Emmett a tellement parlé de Bella à Edward qui la connait par cœur. Et Bella a l'impression de connaitre Edward à travers sa musique

* * *

**

Chapitre 9

Je suis dans ma Chevrolet rouge, je viens juste de me garer devant l'université. Six semaines se sont écoulées depuis que je me suis rendue dans la clairière avec Edward.

Il a réussi à se sortir de la drogue, je ne dis pas que cela a été facile pour lui, mais il l'a fait avec brio. Le plus dur pour lui, était de gérer les crises. Je sais qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas me crier dessus. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il est reparti pour Chicago accompagné d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Alice est partie, il y a maintenant trois semaines avec Jasper puisqu'ils vivent tous les deux à New York. Je sais que pour elle, cela a été très dur de ne pas jouer avec poupée Bella, mais elle a réussi. Il faut dire que de mon côté j'ai fait des efforts, après tout, je ne sais pas quand je la reverrais.

Je me suis bien entendu avec Rosalie. Elle m'a emmené dans une casse, elle a trouvé des pièces pour ma camionnette. Maintenant, elle roule bien.

Je regarde ma montre et je vois qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'y aller. Je sors de ma voiture et je la ferme à clé. Je me dirige vers l'accueil et je pénètre dans ce bâtiment. Je suis accueillie par une femme qui ressemble étrangement à Mme Coppe.

— Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps.

— Vous n'êtes pas au courant.

— Être au courant de quoi ?

— La section littéraire a été supprimée.

— Pardon, comment vais-je étudier ?

— Nous vous avons laissé un message sur le répondeur de votre domicile.

Le répondeur, c'est vrai, cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à la maison. Il est hors de question que j'adresse la parole à mon père, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais je ne peux pas leur dire ce genre de choses, je vais essayer de mentir.

— Je pense que mon répondeur n'a pas dû fonctionner. Vous n'avez pas une solution à mon problème.

— Je vais vous redire le message qu'on avait laissé sur votre répondeur.

— Ça serait très gentil, merci.

— Vous avez la possibilité d'aller étudier dans l'université de votre choix.

— À bon, je ne savais pas que cela était possible.

— D'habitude non. Mais votre dossier le permet.

— Est-ce que j'ai un long délai pour me décider ?

— Vous avez le temps, mais il faut quand même que vous vous décidiez rapidement.

Elle est marrante, on ne prend pas une décision aussi importante rapidement. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire le trajet entre Seattle et Forks.

Quand j'arrive à Forks, l'après-midi est bien entamé. Je sors vivement de ma voiture et je rentre dans la maison des Cullen. Esmé est assise dans le salon, elle a la tête plongée dans ses papiers, cela doit être des croquis pour des clients. Je me sens coupable de la déranger.

— Esmé.

Elle lève la tête, elle est visiblement étonnée de me voir ici.

— Bella, que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être à Seattle.

— J'ai un gros problème.

— Comment ça ?

Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le canapé et je me mets à lui raconter mon problème, ainsi à la solution que j'avais pensée dans la voiture.

— C'est une bonne idée de vouloir t'installer à Chicago. Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'Edward ne te laisse pas indifférente.

— C'est si visible que cela.

— Oui ma chérie, c'est aussi visible que les sentiments qu'éprouve Alice vis-à-vis de Jasper.

Je me mets immédiatement à rougir, c'est vrai, j'éprouve des sentiments vis-à-vis d'Edward. Mais je pense que ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, après tout lui est tellement beau et je suis quelconque.

— Bella, tu n'as pas à rougir. Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais comme ça quand je suis tombée amoureuse de Carlisle.

— De toute manière, il ne doit pas avoir pour moi les mêmes sentiments. Il faut dire que je suis tellement quelconque.

— Isabella, je t'interdis de penser cela de toi. Tu es une jeune femme vraiment sympathique et magnifique. Ne te rabaisse pas de la sorte. Et je tiens à te dire aussi qu'Edward éprouve les mêmes sentiments à ton égard, cela se voit à la façon dont il te regarde. Donc, arrête de tes posés des questions et fonce.

Elle a raison et je le sais pertinemment. Je sais maintenant ce que je vais faire. Je me lève et je me dirige vers le téléphone. Je compose le numéro de téléphone de l'université de Seattle.

— Université de Seattle, je vous écoute.

— Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Isabella Swan et je viens de décider dans quelle université je souhaite poursuivre mes études.

— Dites-moi le nom de la ville où vous souhaitez aller et l'on se charge de tout.

— Je souhaite aller à Chicago.

— Très bien Mademoiselle, on vous tient au courant.

Je raccroche. Je reprends le téléphone et je compose le numéro de l'appartement où vit Emmett. C'est Rosalie qui décroche.

— Allo !

— Rosalie, c'est Bella.

— Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Je lui explique rapidement la situation. À la fin de mon discours, elle reprend.

— Tu peux venir t'installer dans l'appartement avec nous, on a une chambre de libre.

— Merci, Rosalie. Tu me sauves la vie.

— Voyons Bella, je n'allais pas te laisser dormir dans la rue. Attends, j'ai une idée, on ne va rien dire aux garçons. On va leur faire une petite surprise.

— Tu as raison. J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Emmett.

— Moi aussi, surtout tu me tiens au courant.

— Pas de problème.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, je rejoins Esmé sur le canapé.

— Bella, tu n'as pas laissé de numéro de téléphone à l'université pour qu'on puisse te joindre.

— C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Je leur téléphonerais demain. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Madame Newton veut rénover sa boutique, alors elle m'a demandé mon aide.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air emballé.

— Pas vraiment, Mme Newton à de drôles de goûts.

— Comment ça ?

— Regarde. Les couleurs qu'elle veut mettre dans sa boutique. Elles sont vraiment particulières.

— Je regarde les couleurs que me montre Esmé, elle a raison, madame Newton a vraiment de drôles de goûts.

— Je suis bien contente de ne plus travailler pour les Newton, je n'aurai pas supporté ce genre de couleur.

— Tu as bien raison, Bella. Je pense aussi que Carlisle refuse de rentrer dans la boutique.

On se met à rire, Esmé passe le reste de l'après-midi à me montrer ses croquis. S'il y avait une personne étrangère qui rentrerait dans la maison, je pense qu'elle ne penserait jamais que je ne suis pas leur fille.

* * *

**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, demain ? je vais voir New Moon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**C'est avec un peu de retard, d'accord beaucoup de retard que je poste ce dixième chapitre. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai mon ordinateur qui après plus de dix ans de long et de loyaux services (j'étais toujours sur Windows 98) a rendu l'âme. Donc, il a fallu que j'attende pour pouvoir en racheter un autre, quand cela a été possible, j'ai eu des problèmes pour le connecter à internet. Ensuite, il a fallu que je recopie ce que j'avais posté sur mon blog pour reprendre cette histoire que j'ai perdue avec mon ordinateur.**

**Je ne posterai peut être pas toutes les semaines, car a côté, je dois récupérer mes autres histoires et il y ' a du boulot.**

**J'arrête là mon blabla, car je crois que vous voulez lire la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Je suis dans l'avion, il ne va pas tarder à atterrir à Chicago. Toutes les formalités ont été effectuées le lendemain, il faut dire que Carlisle m'a beaucoup aidé. Le reste de la semaine, je l'ai pratiquement passé au téléphone avec Rosalie.

J'atterris enfin, je sors de l'avion en croissant les doigts pour ne pas louper une marche, je ne connais pas l'hôpital de Chicago et je n'ai pas envie de le connaitre. Je prends mes affaires, qui se résument à deux sacs. J'aperçois Rosalie qui vient à m'a rencontre.

— Bella.

— Salut Rose.

— Je suis contente de te voir.

— Moi aussi.

On sort enfin du terminal et l'on rejoint la voiture de Rosalie qui est garée dans un parking souterrain.

— Tu n'as pas peur.

— Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je mets mes bagages dans le coffre, quand je suis installé, elle démarre enfin.

— Ton voyage s'est bien passé.

— Tu parles. J'étais mal placée.

— À bon.

— J'étais installé à côté d'un homme qui a dormi pendant tout le voyage.

— Je ne vois pas, ce qu'il y a de gênant.

— Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur mon épaule. À force, c'était dérangeant.

— Tu n'aurais pas dit cela, si cela avait été Edward.

— De l'autre côté de moi, il y avait une dame âgée qui m'a montré les photos de toute sa famille.

— Ne change pas de conversation.

— Comment va Emmett ?

— J'ai compris, tu n'en diras pas plus. Emmett va très bien. Excepté qu'il commence à me faire une crise de jalousie.

— Emmett, jaloux.

— Oui, il l'est. Il croit que j'ai passé ma semaine au téléphone avec un autre homme.

— J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, Emmett, qui est jaloux.

Je n'ose pas lui demander comment va Edward, je sens que je vais encore me faire charrier.

— Comment va Edward ?

— Je te le dirais que quand tu auras répondu à la question de tout à l'heure.

— OK, je l'admets, je n'aurais rien dit si cela avait été Édouard. Tu peux me répondre maintenant.

— Il va bien, il recommence à s'approcher de son piano. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il a composé une mélodie qu'il joue maintenant sans arrêt. Par conte, il a refusé de nous dire le titre de cette mélodie.

La fin du trajet se fait en silence. Je pars dans mes pensées, qui reviennent toujours à Edward. Je crois que tout le monde a raison, je l'ai dans la peau.

On arrive enfin devant la porte de l'appartement. Dans quelques instants, je vais revoir Emmett et Edward. Rosalie ouvre la porte et elle me fait signe de me taire.

On entend un timbre de voix, c'est une voix de femme.

— Aller Eddychou, donne-moi une autre chance. Je te promets que je ne te tromperais plus.

— Tania, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais horreur que tu m'appelles comme ça. Je te signale également qu'entre nous c'est fini.

— Pourquoi ? On formait le couple du siècle.

— Je le croyais, mais je me suis trompé et puis elle est rentrée dans ma vie. Elle m'a appris que le monde pouvait être beau même dans les moments les plus sombres.

— Comment s'appelle cette trainée que je lui règle son compte ?

— Tania, si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, ne parle pas comme ça de Bella.

Je ne sais pas du tout qui est cette Tania, mais je sais une chose, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je regarde Rosalie, visiblement je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas l'apprécier. Elle part dans le salon.

— Edward, j'ai besoin de toi.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rose ?

— J'ai été faire les boutiques et j'ai ramené un truc vraiment énorme. Cela ne t'ennuiera pas de me le porter jusque dans ma chambre.

— Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même.

— Je ne t'ai pas causé à toi, Barbie décolorée, je m'adressais à Edward.

— Cela ne me dérange pas Rosalie, ton truc est quelque chose qui va faire plaisir à Emmett ?

— Tu verras bien.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté que Rosalie me compare à un objet. Je vois apparaitre Edward dans l'entrée.

— Bella, c'est bien toi.

— Oui, c'est moi.

Il me regarde le sourire aux lèvres et il ouvre ses bras, je vais immédiatement me blottir contre lui.

— Tu vas bien.

— Oui, Bella ! Sauf que l'autre sangsue m'exaspère.

— Tania ?

— Ignore-la, elle n'est pas intéressante. En tout cas, tu m'as terriblement manqué.

— Toi aussi.

— Je commence à rejouer du piano.

— Je le sais, Rose me l'a dit.

— J'ai composé une mélodie, je vais te la faire écouter.

Il me prend par la main et il m'emmène dans le salon. Je vois Rosalie qui est assise sur un canapé, le sourire aux lèvres. Sur la gauche de Rose, sur un fauteuil est installée une plantureuse blonde.

— Edward, qui est cette pétasse ?

— Tu n'as pas d'autre mot dans ton vocabulaire pour me qualifier, tu devrais passer dans la première librairie du coin pour t'acheter un dictionnaire. Quoique je me demande si tu sais lire.

— Bravo, Bella, je suis fière de toi, sauf que moi j'aurais été moins polie. Alors, la blondasse siliconée, elle lève son cul de mon fauteuil et elle sort de chez moi, sinon je le fais moi-même et cela risque de ne pas être beau à voir.

Tania n'a visiblement pas apprécié les propos de Rosalie, elle se lève du fauteuil et après m'avoir regardé avec dédain, elle hausse les épaules et elle quitte l'appartement.

Edward lui me sourit et il s'installe sur le fauteuil de son piano et il me fait signe de m'assoir à côté de lui. Il place ses doigts sur les touches et il commence à les faire bouger, instantanément une douce mélodie sort du piano.

Je ferme les yeux pour pouvoir me laisser envahir par les émotions. Puis tout à coup, la musique s'arrête. Je sens des doigts se poser sur ma joue et essuyer une larme. Je ne mettais pas aperçue que je pleurai. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Edward qui est inquiet.

— C'était magnifique, je ne pourrais même pas te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti tellement c'était fort.

— Plus fort que Clair de lune.

— Beaucoup plus fort.

Il m'attire près de lui et il m'embrasse le front.

— Merci Bella. Cette berceuse est à toi. Elle t'appartient.

— C'est vrai.

— Oui, c'est un cadeau pour te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Même si je t'en serais reconnaissant à vie.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'était tout à fait normal que j'aide un de mes amis. Comment s'appelle cette berceuse ?

— Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que la berceuse de Bella, mais si tu n'aimes pas, je peux le changer.

— Si, c'est parfait. Je peux te demander quelque chose, mais si tu ne veux pas cela n'est pas grave.

— Je t'écoute.

— Tu peux me jouer Clair de lune.

— Mais cela sera avec plaisir Mademoiselle.

Il commence à jouer et c'est là que je comprends qu'il a retrouvé le plaisir de jouer du piano et cela me rend fier de lui. Une fois qu'il a fini de jouer, j'entends une voix derrière nous.

— Non, d'un petit chou à la crème. Bella, que fais-tu là ?

* * *

**À la prochaine, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le onzième chapitre mais avant je vais répondre aux reviews.**

**Chka**** : Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Pour la relation, Edward et Bella, ils vont savoir tous les deux les sentiment de l'autre mais ils vont jouer longtemps autour du pot. Edward se déclarera officiellement à Bella quand il la croira en danger.**

**veronika crepuscule**** : Il a tenu bon et oui il va se tenir à carreaux car il aime plus que tout au monde Bella et il ne pourrait pas supporté de la voir souffrir.

* * *

**

Chapitre 11

C'est Emmett qui rentre d'un entrainement et il est visiblement étonné de me voir ici chez lui.

— Non, d'une petite meringue, c'est bien, ma Belly Bell.

Je me mets à rire, Emmett est quelqu'un qui aime jurer des choses pas très polies. Esmé et Carlisle l'ont tellement puni que maintenant il a remplacé les injures par des noms de pâtisseries.

Je le rejoins, il me lève du sol pour un câlin spécial Emmett.

— Emmett ! Arrête ! Tu es en train de l'étouffer.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Ed, je ne vais pas te la casser.

Il me repose enfin sur le plancher des vaches et il va retrouver Rosalie sur le canapé. Je sens des bras m'attirer contre un corps et je me retrouve sur les genoux d'Edward, qui s'est installé sur le fauteuil.

— Bella, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es ici.

— Il a raison, j'ai été content de te voir dans l'entrée Isabella, mais je voudrais savoir si tu restes longtemps parmi nous.

— Laissez-lui au moins le temps de parler.

— Merci Rose.

Je leur raconte pourquoi, j'ai décidé de m'installer ici à Chicago. À la fin de mon récit, Emmett se sent obligé d'en rajouter.

— Bella vient s'installer ici parce qu'Edward lui manquait.

Je me mets à rougir instantanément aux paroles d'Emmett.

— Emmett, laisse Bella tranquille. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te punirais de « Tu sais quoi » .

— Tu n'oseras pas quand même.

Emmett croisse les bras et il se met à bouder.

— Si je ne peux plus embêter ma petite sœur tranquillement qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

— Tu pourrais t'occuper de moi, mon gros nounours.

— Oh oui, ma rose.

Il se lève, il la prend dans ses bras et il se dirige vers leur chambre qui referme avec son pied.

— Bella, je vais te montrer ta chambre, car dans quelques minutes, on va entendre de drôles de bruits.

Il se lève, il me prend la main et il se dirige vers un couloir.

— L'avantage c'est que nos chambres sont isolées de celle de Rose et d'Emmett. Ta chambre est séparée de la mienne par une salle de bains commune.

Il ouvre une porte qui laisse apparaitre une chambre magnifiquement décorée.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Rosalie était souvent enfermée ici cette semaine.

— Elle a respecté mes gouts, Alice en aurait fait des tonnes.

— Je vais chercher tes sacs.

— Merci.

Je fais le tour du propriétaire, je me sens bien. Je m'assois sur mon grand lit. Edward revient. Il s'assoit par terre, le dos contre mon lit entre mes jambes et je commence à lui caresser les cheveux.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

— Venant de toi, cela ne me dérange pas.

— Cela n'a pas l'air d'allée.

— Tania m'a énervé. Elle a voulu me proposer sa saloperie.

— Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, loin de moi, cette idée-là. Mais je sais que la tentation est forte.

— Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

— Je n'en ai pas douté cinq secondes, je lui ai dit de prendre sa merde et de partir. Mais elle est restée et elle veut qu'on se remette ensemble, chose qui arrivera dans ses rêves.

— Je sais, j'ai tout entendu. Je trouve gentil ce que tu as dit sur moi.

— C'était sincère. Alors, tu restes définitivement.

— Si tu veux bien de moi, comme colocataire de salle de bain, oui.

— Aucun problème. Si je te faisais visiter Chicago.

— Pourquoi pas, mais pour Em et Rose.

— À mon avis, ils sont trop occupés pour se soucier de nous. Mais si tu préfères, on va faire une note que je vais accrocher au Frigo.

— Avec Emmett, on est sûr qu'il la lira.

Il prend une feuille et un stylo et il gribouille quelque chose. Il va pour sortir de ma chambre quand il fait demi-tour et il tend sa main vers moi.

— Mademoiselle est-elle prête ?

— Bien sûr, Mon cher Monsieur.

Je lui attrape la main, on va accrocher sur le frigo et l'on sort en silence de l'appartement qui n'a rien de silencieux.

— Tu avais raison pour le bruit.

— Là, c'est soft.

— Edward, tais-toi. Je suis dégouté.

— Tu agis vraiment comme si Emmett était ton frère.

— Mais pour moi, il l'est.

— Comment me vois-tu ?

Je me mets à rougir à sa question, comment je peux lui dire cela.

— Bella, réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

— Je ne te vois pas comme mon frère.

Il semble déçu par mes paroles. Je m'approche de lui et je lui murmure à l'oreille.

— Je te vois comme un potentiel petit ami.

Je rougis à ces paroles. J'ai qu'une envie, de me mettre dans un trou de souris et y rester toute ma vie.

— C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on me fait, même si je continue à penser que je ne suis pas fait pour toi.

— Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider, Monsieur Massen. Tu es certainement mieux que Mick Newton ou Jacob Black.

Je le regarde et je m'aperçois qu'il rougit.

— Ne rougis pas.

— Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Isabella Swan. On y va.

— Je suis prête.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, car j'ai tellement d'idée pour cette histoire que c'est en train de s'embrouiller. Donc, je vais mettre à plat mes idées, les démêles et tout le reste pour que cela soit plus clair dans mon petit esprit.**


	12. Ce n'est pas un chapitre désolé

Désole de vous faire une fausse joie, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je viens de m'apercevoir que Fan Fiction à supprime des histoires que je lissais.

Donc je vous mets l'adresse de mon blog ou vous retrouvez Seconde chance pour seconde vie et bientôt le point de vue d'Edward. Et d'autres histoire cent pour cent de mon imagination.

http :// les – storys – de – bebere . e-monsite . com / Il faut enlever les espaces) ou en cliquant sur le lien home page de mon profil. Comme ça, si mon histoire venait a disparaitre, vous pourrez toujours la lire.


	13. Chapter 12

**Voilà, je poste enfin le chapitre 12. J'ai eu de mal à l'écrire, celui-là. Comme toutes mes histoires d'ailleurs. Petite pane d'inspiration. Donc, je n'y ai pas touché pendant un petit bout de temps et l'inspiration est revenue pour combien de temps. J'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce douzième chapitre.

* * *

**

Chapitre 12

Je pénètre dans la voiture d'Edward, la journée est enfin terminée, cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que je vis à Chicago et je me suis plutôt bien adaptée à vivre ici. Comme pour l'instant, je ne peux pas investir dans une voiture. Edward s'est proposé de me servir de chauffeur. Il ferme la portière derrière moi et il rejoint sa place. Il est galant, il ne me laisse jamais ouvrir la moindre porte. Je m'en suis aperçu de cela quand il m'a fait visite Chicago lors de ma première soirée.

Il m'a fait visiter des endroits branchés et il m'a aussi montré des endroits qui seraient susceptibles de me plaire. On a passé une agréable soirée.

— Tiens Bella, on a reçu ça au courrier ce matin.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ?

— Tu le seras quand tu l'ouvriras.

Il me tend l'enveloppe. Je la regarde avec attention, je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture, j'ouvre l'enveloppe qui contient un mot et une autre enveloppe. Je prends le mot et je le lis à haute voix.

— Ma chérie, avec Carlisle, on a reçu ça au courrier, et l'on te le fait parvenir immédiatement. J'espère que tu te plais à Chicago. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, « Ne te pose pas de questions et fonce ». Je t'aime très fort. Esmé. P.S : Carlisle se joint à moi, pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que je replie la lettre.

— C'était ton anniversaire.

— J'ai eu dix-huit ans, la semaine dernière.

— Tu ne l'as dit à personne.

— Je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire.

— Mais quand même, je t'aurais acheté un cadeau.

— Je n'aime pas les cadeaux.

— Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es vraiment bizarre.

Je me mets à rire, il a raison sur ce point, je suis vraiment bizarre, mais cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

— Qu'est ce qu'entendait Esmé, quand elle te disait de ne pas te poser de questions et de foncer ?

— Ça, mon petit Edward chéri, je ne te le dirais pas, c'est une conversation cent pour cent mères-fille.

— Edward chéri ?

Je me mets à rougir. Mince ! Voilà que maintenant je me mets à l'appeler chéri.

— Ne rougis pas Bella chérie.

On se met à rire de plus belle. Je regarde attentivement l'autre lettre, elle fait beaucoup plus professionnelle. Je l'ouvre immédiatement.

— Mademoiselle, je suis le notaire de Monsieur et Madame Dreyer. Il faudrait que l'on se rencontre à Phoenix pour pouvoir préparer le formulaire pour votre héritage. Je vous expliquerai de vive voix certaines conditions de ce testament. Vous pourrez me contacter au numéro qui se trouve sur la carte de visite jointe à ce courrier. Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle, mes salutations distinguées. Maitre Jenk.

Je replie en silence la lettre et je la glisse consciencieusement dans mon sac. Je suis vraiment intriguée.

— Bella !

— Hein !

— Quelque chose te tracasse, car tu fais une drôle de tête.

— Je ne savais pas que maman et Phil avaient fait un testament. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il y a l'intérieur.

— Si tu commençais par appeler ce notaire.

— Tu as raison.

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours raison.

— Tes chevilles vont bien.

— Merci de te préoccuper de l'état de santé de mes chevilles, ma chérie.

— Mais de rien, tu ne sais pas à quel point ta santé me préoccupe.

On finit le trajet en riant. Une fois arrivé, à l'appartement je commence, à préparer le plat de lasagne qu'Emmett me réclame depuis mon arrivée.

Je suis tellement préoccupé par la lettre du notaire que je n'entends plus Edward joué du piano et encore moins Emmett et Rosalie s'approcher de moi.

— Belly Bell, tu t'es enfin décidée à me faire des lasagnes.

— Hum.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y » a ?

— Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

— Bella, dis-moi, tout de suite ce qui te tracasse. Sinon j'appelle Alice en lui disant qu'elle te fasse une séance de shopping à l'occasion de ton anniversaire.

Je regarde Emmett bouche bée, il n'osera pas faire ça.

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'avais oublié ta date d'anniversaire. Je ne te l'ai pas souhaité, car je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Donc maintenant, raconte à Metmet, ce qu'il se passe ?

Je lui souris et je leur dis pour la lettre du notaire, à la fin de mon récit Emmett part.

— Mais où va-t-il ?

— Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de comprendre mon gros nounours d'amour.

— Tu as raison ! Il a dû être livré sans la notice d'emploi.

— Peut-être, mais c'est un homme génial. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontré et qu'il soit ce qu'il est.

— On parle de moi.

Rosalie me fait un clin d'œil.

— Mon lapin, tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

— Mon lapin !

— Isabella, tu te moqueras de mon surnom plus tard. Tiens prends ça.

Il me tend le téléphone.

— Pourquoi me tends-tu ce téléphone ?

— Pour que tu passes un appel !

— Qui veux-tu que j'appelle ?

— Non, d'une barbe à papa géante. Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès. Tu prends ce téléphone et tu composes le numéro de ce notaire. Cela n'est pas compliqué, espèce d'éclair au chocolat.

Sur ce coup-là, il a raison. Je m'approche de lui et je lui fais un câlin. Je pars dans ma chambre pour passer ce coup de fil.

— Le secrétariat de Maitre Jenk, que puis-je faire pour vous.

— Bonjour Madame, je suis Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai reçu ce matin, une lettre de votre cabinet.

— Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan.

— Oui.

— J'attendais votre appel. Maître Jenk ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous.

— J'habite Chicago.

— Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre du règlement.

— C'est d'accord. Monsieur Jenk reçoit-il le samedi ?

— Le samedi matin.

— C'est parfait !

— Il est libre samedi prochain à 10 heures, cela vous convient-il ?

— C'est bon.

— Au revoir, mademoiselle Swan.

Une fois raccroché, je note le rendez-vous sur mon agenda et je rejoins les autres dans la cuisine pour finir la préparation des lasagnes.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et je vous dit à la prochaine.**


End file.
